


Storm

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Peril, Pining, Thunder and Lightning, Weather, bean worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Dumped in the wilderness, Lorne has to find Parrish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 parrish_lorne Summer Flash Fest Week Six, gif prompt.

~  
  
I woke with the thunder cracking in my ears and hammering through my chest, and I rolled over, needing to be on my feet, needing my rifle in my hands.  
  
Everything hurt, and I blinked away the dirt in my eyes and the confusion in my mind. Fuck, this was bad. I had to get a grip.  
  
Shaking my head to clear it, I realised nothing was broken, and I wasn't bleeding. I just didn't have the first damned clue where I was. On my knees now, I got my rifle straight and ducked as another burst of thunder and lightning split the skies.  
  
That was when I remembered who the hell I was and why I might be here, and more importantly, who should be with me.  
  
I stood up and scanned the desert-like wasteland, then yelled at the top of my voice.  
  
“David!”  
  
Only the low tones of the storm overhead replied, and I took a step before I could think straight.  
  
I didn't know where the Stargate was. I had no radio, fuck knows where it had gone. I could feel bruises blossoming on my wrists and legs, and then it started to come back.  
  
I could see the tracks – rough wheels drawn thin lines in the sand and over scrubby plants clinging to life. I could feel every bump as my bound body had been tossed around the back of the cart. The tracks came, and went.  
  
“David!” I yelled again, and began to follow the tracks, towards the darker skies.  
  
The seemingly flat landscape hid more than it revealed, and I forced my feet to keep going as I passed one animal carcass after another, lying in shallow ditches between the rough dunes.  
  
The clouds rolled towards me, and the lightning only sapped my energy with every sharp crack.  
  
The rain fell, and I was quickly soaked but I kept walking.  
  
“David!” The thunder stole my voice clean away.  
  
I almost tripped over him.  
  
Stumbling to my knees I threw my rifle to one side and touched him. “Oh fuck, David.”  
  
My botanist was pale, curled on his side and wet through. Not dead, not dead, I found myself saying it over and over in my head as I shook him gently, feeling for a pulse and holding my own breath.  
  
“Fuck it, David, don't die on me.”   
  
We'd been taken and separated from Cole and Reed. I spared a thought for them and hoped they'd managed to get away. The natives had turned on us for no given reason and tied us up. It felt like a couple of days being beaten and forced to drink drugged water, and then they dumped us in the cart and dragged us out here, far from the town.  
  
Fuck knows what was going on in their primitive minds. They worshipped beans, for fuck's sake. Even David thought they were kooky. Maybe they thought we'd brought the storm. I didn't really give a shit. All I cared about was David.  
  
“Please, David.” I wiped rain from my eyes as a long rumble of thunder surrounded us.   
  
I had nothing. No medical supplies, no food, no water, nothing to help him, and I'd never felt so low. He was so weak, I could feel it under my fingers, and I leaned down to rest my head against his chest, curling my fingers in his wet jacket, holding him with the last of my strength as the storm rolled over us, pulling us into the dark.  
  
~  
  
When I woke I was lying on something soft and comfortable and the familiar beeping sounds were like music to my ears.  
  
Then I panicked and fought the dark feeling in the pit of my stomach to open my eyes and dared to look around me.  
  
He was there.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt an overwhelming relief.  
  
“Evan?” His voice was soft and concerned, and I opened my eyes again and took a good look at David Parrish – alive.  
  
I took a deep breath. “Hey, Doc. How...?”  
  
David's face grew serious. “Reed made it to the gate. Bust his ankle climbing a wall, but he made it. We got Cole back, but he's in a bad way. The docs think he'll make it, though. I thought you... I didn't know if...” He gripped my hand, and I squeezed back.  
  
“I would never leave you behind, David.”  
  
He forced a small smile, and kept a hold on my hand.  
  
As I closed my eyes, I could see the storm again, this time the one that raged inside me, and I felt like I was going to have to face it one day.  
  
Maybe one day soon.  
  
~


End file.
